civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Andrew Talcott
Andrew Talcott (April 20, 1797 – April 22, 1883) was an American civil engineer. He was born in Glastonbury, Connecticut;Wilson, James Grand and John Fiske, ed. (1889) "Andrew Talcott" Appleton's Cyclopaedia of American Biography vol. vi, D. Appleton and Company, New York. p.24. graduated second in class West Point, 1818; Engineers, garrisoned Fort Atkinson, explored passage to Fort Snelling, 1820;Watkins, Albert (1919). "Three Military Heroes of Nebraska". [http://ftp.rootsweb.com/pub/usgenweb/ne/state/publications/pioneer/nhrv2n4.txt Nebraska History and Record of Pioneer Days V.2 nr.4]. Nebraska State Historical Society He started construction at Fort Adams, RI, 1824."The History of Fort Adams" In 1833 Talcott rediscovered the method to determine a place's latitude from the stars, originally invented by the Danish astronomer Peder Horrebow. The method was further developed by Talcott and came to be known as the Horrebow-Talcott Method.Captain Albert E. Theberge, Albert. (2001) [http://www.lib.noaa.gov/edocs/BACHE2.htm The Coast Survey 1807-1867] National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration Library. The so-called Horrebow-Talcott method fixed latitude "by observing differences of zenith distances of stars culminating within a short time of each other, and at nearly the same altitude, on opposite sides of the zenith." He was hired as superintending engineer for construction on Hampton Roads at Fort Calhoun and Fort Monroe (superior and friend to future general, R. E. Lee) and married Harriet Randolph Hackley at Norfolk, VA, 1832; surveyed Ohio-Michigan border, spring 1835 (with Lee);Price, Andrew "Robert E. Lee: The Engineer" Capt., resigned commission, 1836. In 1839 he was a civil engineer and surveyed Mississippi river delta together with a young A. B. Gray.Reconnaissance of the Passes of the Delta of the Mississippi, Louisiana U.S. Coast Survey map (1852) Talcott was considered for post as Superintendent of the Coast Survey filled by Bache, 1843; supervised construction on Richmond and Danville Railroad, 1849, (later general manager); co-claimant in unsuccessful suit before Supreme Court, 1853 regarding FLA land deeded (father in law) R. S. Hackley by the Duke of Alagon, 1819; chief engineer and superintendent of the Ohio and Mississippi Railroad; consultant at Coroner's jury for disaster at Desjardins Canal Bridge, Hamilton, Ontario, 1857."The Desjardins Bridge Catastrophe". (1857) Scientific American. May 2. pp. 265-272 He was engaged as engineer late 1857 by A. Escandon (with English financing) connecting Veracruz with Mexico City by rail via Cordova and Orizaba (supervising W. W. Finney);García Dávila, Carlos. "The Mexican Railways" Escandon purchased the (4th) concession from Mosso brothers 1856, two routes were considered and Talcott was assigned the far more difficult southern passage probably due financial stakes held near Orizaba by the project's investors (the Northern passage was explored by Pascual Almazán); it was supposed to be the steepest railway undertaken up to that time, rising in a distance of and to span the river Metlac was an English made iron bridge high. ("A Great Railway Enterprise" (1866) Scientific American. July 7)Burgess, Jack. (1934) "Pony Express Was Idea of Virginian". Richmond Times-Dispatch, December 2 Col. and State Engineer of Virginia (under Lee), charged with Richmond, James river coastal defense, 1861Official correspondence. The war of the rebellion: a compilation of the official records of the Union and Confederate armies. (1880) p.781-783, p791, p851, p864 (rearming star-shaped Fort Boykin, later crippled by ironclad corvette USS Galena's escort);Guttman, Jon. "Rebel's Stand at Drewry's Bluff". America's Civil War Magazine arrested in New York, March 1863, held at Fort Warren (as a Mexican citizen!);The war of the rebellion: a compilation of the official records of the Union and Confederate armies. (1899) p135 returned to (French) reorganized Mexican project, 1862?5?,(under a new concession) till Juárez defeated Maximilian's conservative regime, 1867. Talcott invested in development at (also with his son, Thomas Mann Randolph Talcott) in Bon Air, VA; died 22 April 1883, Richmond, VA.Daily Dispatch (Richmond, Va.). Biography (p. 1, c. 3). Obituary. "Died at his residence, 519 East Leigh Street, on Sunday the 22d instant, Colonel Andrew Talcott, in the eighty - seventh year of his age. (He built the Richmond & Danville Railroad)". (p. 2, c. 4 ). Publication Tuesday, April 24, 1883. His brother was General George Talcott, Chief of the Ordnance Corps,Stiles, Henry R (1904) The History of Ancient Wethersfield Connecticut, v 2. p 696 and his grand daughter Lucia Beverly Talcott (born 1865) married famous statistician and inventor Herman Hollerith in 1890. References Category:1797 births Category:1883 deaths Category:American engineers Category:American Civil War prisoners of war de:Andrew Talcott